Sakura's Story
by Ryuzaki Miki
Summary: Kehidupan Sakura yang berubah karena sebuah penyakit yang dijangkitnya. 4 Bulan sudah ia lewati, apakah ia bisa bertahan hidup? My first FF in this Account.. Mind to Review?


Title:

Sakura's Story

By:

Ryuzaki Miki

Cast:

Haruno Sakura as Uchiha Sakura

Uchiha Sasuke as himself

Uzumaki Naruto as himself

Uzumaki Kushina as herself

Ten Ten as herself

Yamanaka Ino as herself

And the other cast

Genre:

Friendship

School

Family

Disclaimer:

Masashi Kishimoto

Leght:

Oneshoot

Warning:

Aneh, ga nyambung, dan segala kekurangan lainnya... !

-Happy Reading-

Sakura's POV

Matahari menyilaukan pandanganku. Topi sekolah tidak menutupi sebagian wajahku. Hari ini hari Senin. Di mana siswa/i mesti upacara di aku ini yang sedang mengikuti upacara bendera di sekolahku,Sakura Gakuen. Haha..Namanya sama dengan namaku kan?Hehe.. Oh ya. Lupa perkenalan diri. Aku Uchiha Sakura. Gadis berusia 14 tahun dan bersekolah bersama saudara kembarku,Uchiha sekelas denganku. Tapi beda kursi. Ia sangat populer dikalangan perempuan maupun laki-laki. Kami hanya selisih 5 menit. Tapi tetap saja aku harus memanggilnya nii-chan.

Xxx

Di kelas IX..

"Yo,Sakura!Pinjem pr mate b'lon buat neh,"suara Naruto menggema di belakangku yang duduk di paling depan.

"Jangan pedulikan dia sudah gila,"kata Kushina,saudari kembar Naruto Uzumaki. Aku hanya tertawa kecil.

"Saku, pinjem pr kanji dong. Belom siap neh. Kagak ngerti,"kata Kiba.

"Sa, pinjem pr bing dong. Susah ni,"kata Lee.

"Sa, pinjem pr ips,"kata entah siapa

"Sa,pr kanji!"seru Kiba.

" !"seru Lee.

"Sakura,mate!"seru Naru dari belakang.

"Jangan pedulikan dia!"seru Kushina.

"IPS!"

"IPA!"

"HIRAGANA!"

"YA!BERSISIK!"teriakku.

"Berisik,Sakura!"seru mereka kompak.

"Ah, kagak tau deh. Sono pigi!"seruku. Mereka pun berangsur-angsur pergi dari hadapanku.

"Dah, Saku,"kata Lee dan langsung kusambit pake kotak pensilku, dan tepat,kena kepalanya.

"HEADSHOT!"seru teman-teman sekelasku kompak plus syok.

"Haha.."kataku. "Rasain tuh pecel."

Xxx

Jam istirahat..

'Nee kikoe masu ka?' seru handphoneku dari saku rokku yang kotak-kotak biru. Aku yang sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah jadi terganggu.

'Sora wa...'serunya hp Touchscreenku dan meng-klik tanda hijau di sana.

"Moshi-moshi?"kataku.

"Yo,sakura. Lu di mane? Cepetan ke kantin,"seru seorang di cempreng,Ino.#digeplak Ino.

"Ye,"kataku.

Pik. Sambungan diputuskan. Aku mendesah dan berjalan menuju kantin.

Sasuke's POV

Kulihat gadis berambut pink panjang sepinggang sedang berjalan menuju satu tempat. Ia adalah saudari. Aku berjalan menghampirinya.

"Ke mana?"tanyaku.

"Aku mau ke kantin. Ino menyuruhku ke sana. Kau mau ikut?"katanya.

"Oh. Tidak," kataku

"Hem, ya sudah. Aku pergi dulu. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kamu tak bersama Kiba dan lainnya?"kata Sakura.

"Sasuke!"

Belum sempat kujawab pertanyaan Sakura sudah ada suara yang memanggil namaku dari arah belakang.

"Pacarmu datang tuh. Hihi.."Sakura cekikikan dan meninggalkanku.

Aahh.. kalau aku bisa lari ke ujung dunia, aku pasti sudah lari sebelum sang pemilik suara manghampiriku. Aku hanya bisa menghela napas dan berbalik.

"Thada!"kagetnya.

"Heh, apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau mau membuatku jantungan ya?!"seruku dingin pada sosok di depanku ini. Ya, si pemilik suara, Naruto Uzumaki.

"Ih, kok Teme gitu cih?"katanya manja. Inilah yang tak kusuka darinya. Kata-katanya suka sekali manja di depanku. Terlebih lagi, ia memanggilku Teme. Entah apa artinya itu aku gak tau. Maklum, authornya oon, kagak tahu apa-apa.

"Jangan menatapku dengan puppy eyes dan tampang manja seperti itu. Aku tak suka. Kau mau kuhajar heh?"kataku dingin. Raut wajahnya langsung normal.

"Ya. Jangan begitu Sasuke. Aku 'kan sohibnu. Masa kau tega sih?"katanya.

Aku menatapnya sebentar,"Terserah deh,"kataku dan berjalan melewatinya menuju kantin.

"Teme, ikutan,"katanya dan segera menjajari langkahku.

Sakura's POV

Kulihat sekeliling kantin. Tapi tak kunjung juga, kulihatnya pergi. Lho? Kok malah nyanyi? Fokus, Sakura. Di mana sih si Ino de-ka-ka?

"Sakura!" aku menoleh. Kulihat Ino sedang melambaikan tangannya dari pojok kantin. Dengan segera aku mengjampiri mereka.

"Hai,"kataku. Kulihat para sahabatku: Ten-Ten, Temari, Ino, Kushina, dan Hinata, sedang memakan sarapan mereka.

"Ye,"jawab mereka kompak dan meneruskan makannya.

"Apa aku di sini untuk melihat kalian makan?"tanyaku setelah beberapa saat.

"Tidak,"kata mereka kompak dan melanjutkan makan mereka. Emang deh, kompak banget.

Beberapa lama kemudian, mereka pun selesai makan. Mereka melihatku dengan teliti(?).

"Nah, Sakura..."

TEENGG.

Ucapan Ino terputus. Ia menatapku sebentar. Aku menahan tawa melihat ekspresinya dan teman-temanku.

"Ah.. nanti saja,"katanya dan segera beranjak dari tempat duduk dan diikuti oleh kami. Aku tertawa dalam hati melihatnya. Apa ya, yang ingin dibicarakan mereka?

Sakura's POV

Pulang sekolah...

Aku sedang menyandang ranselku yang berwarna memegang kedua tali yang tersampir di bahu kiri dan melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari kelas menuju tempat di sana sedang ada Sasuke,Naruto,dan yang sudah diketahui bahwa Hinata itu pacarnya apa yang ada dipikiran mereka cocok kok.

"Halo,"kataku.

Mereka yang sedang mengobrol menoleh padaku.

" ,kami pulang dulu ya,"kata Sasuke.

" juga mau pulang,"kata Naruto.

Nah,apa yang kalian pikirkan?Aku pulang naik apa dengan ?Motor?Harley(waduh)?Mercedes dkk?Engak!Coba meras otak ? ? ,yaitu naik 'kaki'.Gak modal banget kan?Tapi apa boleh Oba-san,jalan kaki itu sudah.

Ngung! Deg!

Kurasakan sakit yang berasal dari memejamkan mataku untuk menahan rasa sakit itu.

"Sakura,kau kenapa?Apa kumat lagi?"tanya Sasuke yang berada di menoleh padanya dan tersenyum,menahan sakit.

"Tak baik-baik aja,"kataku mengerutkan keningnya.

Ngung!Deg!

"A.."kataku.

"Apa?"kata Sasuke.

"Hng?Tidak,"kataku bohong.

"Kau yakin?"

"I.."belum sempat aku menjawab,yang kusadari aku terjatuh dan semua menjadi gelap.

Author's POV

2 hari kemudian..

"Sakura,ayolah!"kata Ino seperti terpojok dengan kata-kata Ino sedang berada di taman sekolah Temari,Ten Ten,dan Hinata sedang duduk di kursi taman menghadap Sakura.

"Sakura,jujurlah,"kata Ten menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Jawab, apa yang terjadi padamu?!"kata Temari.

"Kemarin,kau tak datang selama 2 hari,kadang kau bisa sakit kepala sendiri dan apa sebenarnya?"kata Hinata.

"Sakura,katakan saja akan menerima apa kenyataan pada ,Sakura,"kata .Apa dia harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya?Ya,sepertinya begitu.

"Sakura?"kata mereka.

"Ah...Hm..Aku..Eh..sebenarnya aku..."

Sakura's POV

"A.. Aku tak bisa,"kataku.

"Kenapa?"tanya Ino.

"Kami sahabatmu, Sakura. Kami tak akan meninggalkanmu!"kata Temari.

"Ya. Itu benar Sakura. Kau tak perlu takut. Kami hanya ingin tahu,"kata si gadis panda.

Aku semakin terpojok. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tak bisa mengatakannya pada mereka! Walaupun mereka bilang tak akn meninggalkanku, aku tetap ragu untuk menyatakannya. Sementara perkataan mereka berminggu-minggu yang lalu terngiang di kepalaku..

flashback

Tamansekolah..

jam istirahat.

"oh ya teman-teman. Aku ingin bertanya,"kataku.

mereka, keempat sahabatku, yang sedang tenggelam dengan aktifitas mereka, melihatku.

"Apa?"tanya mereka kompak.

Aku menghela napas panjang.

"Ini misalnya ya. 'Misalnya'!"kataku.

"Iya,"jawab mereka.

"Hm.. kalau hidupku gak lama lagi, kalian bakalan ngapain?"tanyaku.

"hah? Aku sih, bakal ngajak jalan bareng. Ke mana mana gitu. Terus ketawa-ketawa bareng. Pokoknya senang-senang deh! Have fun gitu!"kata Ino.

"Ketawa-ketawa? Entar disangka orang gila dong?"kataku.(aku minjem percakapan kita ya, Evanessa.^^)

"Hehehe.."Ino hanya terkekeh.

"Ah. Aku sih bakalan beliin apa aja yang Sakura mau,"kata Temari.

"Eh, aku mau... kita main sepuas-puasnya!"kata Ten Ten.

"Ah, aku pengennya keliling dunia dulu sama Sakura,"kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Hehehe..."kekehku setengah hati.

Flashback end

"ayolah, Sakura...!"kata mereka memelas.

"A..."suaraku terpotong.

"Sakura!"panggil seseorang dari belakangku.

kami semua menoleh. Di sana ada Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, dan Sai. Yang memanggilku tadi pasti salah satu orang di sana.#yaiyalah.

mereka menghampiri kami. Dan sekarang mereka berada di depan kami. Sepertinya kedatangan mereka membuat teman-temanku terganggu. Tapi justru membuatku lega.

"ada apa?"tanyaku.

"Apa benar?"tanya Neji.

"Apanya?"tanyaku heran.

"Tentang itu lho,"kata Naruto;yang membuatku semakin bingung.

"Apa?"tanya Hinata.

"Iya. Apanya?"tanya Ino.

"Kalian tak tahu?"tanya Sai.

"Soal apa?"ujar kami berlima(Aku,Hinata,Ino,Temari,Ten Ten) kompak.

"Jadi kalian bener-bener ga tahu?"kata Naruto menunjuk ke-4 sahabatku. Aku mulai mengerti dengan ucapan mereka. Yang mereka maksud adalah...

"Ah! Pake basa-basi begitu. Bilang aja. Sakura, bener tentang penyakitmu itu dan mereka ga tau? Kamu ga bilang apa-apa ke mereka tentang kanker otakmu yang sudah stadium 4?"kata shikamaru spontan dan langsung di sambut dekapan di mulutnya oleh teman-temannya. Aku syok. Bagaimana mereka bisa tahu? Aku menoleh pada Sasuke. Ia menatapku sendu minta maaf. Aku tak menggubrisnya.

"Sakura?!"seru ke-4 sahabatku sambil menatapku. Aku menunduk. Mataku terasa panas. Aiz! Sh*t! Ga boleh. Aku ga boleh nangis di depan semua teman-teman dekatku. Ga boleh!

"Benar apa yang dibilang sama Shikamaru?"tanya Temari. Aku tetap diam.

"Sakura, jawab!"seru Ino.

"Sakura..,"lirih Hinata.

"jadi benar yang dikatakan Shikamaru?"kata Ten Ten menyimpulkan. Aku tetap bungkam.

"Jawab, Sakura!"seru terpojok. Mataku mulai berair. Aku segera menyekanya. Aku ingin sekali menutupinya. Tapi sayangnya rambut sebahuku tak dapat menyembunyikan mataku ini. Tak seperti dulu lagi.

"Sakura!"

Tetap bungkam...

"Sakura!"seru Ino

"Cukup!"seru seseorang. Aku tersentak.

Sakura's Pov

"cukup!"seru seseorang. Aku tersentak."Biarkan ia bicara dulu,"sambungnya. Itu suara Sasuke.

Kini semua mata tertuju padaku#emang dari tadi begitu.

Aku berpikir. Haruskah aku menceritakan semuanya pada mereka? Aku menatap mereka yang tengah menatapku aneh. Baiklah.

"Well,semua berawal dari 3 bulan yang lalu,"kataku memulai.

flashback

Author's Pov

*September,musim panas;Klinik Kakumei,ruangan

Mata merah terang bertemu dengan mata hijau emerald.

Mata onyx bertemu mata hijau emerald yang mulai berbinar.

Mata merah terang bertemu dengan mata onyx kedua.

"Apa kau tak salah,Kurenai?"kata pemilik mata onyx kedua yang diketahui bernama Mikoto,yang baru diketahui oleh author namanya beberapa waktu yang lalu#ceileh.

"Aku tak pernah salah,Mikoto,"kata Kurenai.

"Sesak napas,nyeri di dada,tenggorokan kering,mimisan,debaran jantung yang tak beraturan,itu ciri-ciri penyakit klep jantung,"kata Kurenai lagi.

"Tak apa..,"kata Sakura,si pemilik mata hijau emerald.

"Tak apa katamu?!"kata si pemilik mata onyx pertama,Sasuke.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-

Saya potong sebentar ya.^^

Penyakit Sakura yang waktu itu kanker otak saya ubah menjadi penyakit klep jantung akut.

Sekian.=D

-"-"-"-"

"Terlebih lagi,penyakit ini sudah berlangsung hampir satu tahun. Ini sangat berbahaya. Penyakit yang sudah lama dipendam akan sulit diobati. Apa lagi penyakit ini berhubungan dengan jantung,"jelas Kurenai.

"Kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu,Sakura. Jantung itu salah satu alat vital manusia,"katanya lagi.

"Jadi...apa yang harus saya lakukan?"tanya Sakura.

Kurenai tersenyum.

"Kamu harus jaga kesehatanmu. Banyak istirahat dan minum obat secara teratur. Nanti akan saya tulis resepnya. Ada juga beberapa antibiotik,"ujar Kurenai.

"Dan,usahakan kurangi olah raga. Terutama lari dan lompat. Itu akan memacu jantung nantinya. Nanti, setelah kamu meminum obat-obatan tersebut selama 3 bulan, namun tak ada perubahan juga, akan dijalankan operasi untuk memperbaiki bilik-bilik yang bocor tersebut,"ujar Kurenai lagi.

Sekilas info

Penyakit klep jantung adalah terjadinya pembocoran pada bilik jantung dan mengalir dengan tak beraturan. Sehingga peredaran darah tak lancar.

"..."

Tak ada jawaban dari tiga orang bernyawa yang duduk di depan Kurenai tersebut.

"Baiklah,saya akan mencobanya,"kata Sakura akhirnya.

Kurenai tersenyum.

end of flashback

*Kediaman Haruno

Salju turun dengan perlahan di pertengahan musim dingin ini,bulan Desember.

"Huah! Seger banget. Emang cuaca dingin begini enaknya mandi air 'anget,"kata sosok seorang pria berumur 21 tahun. Ia dikenal dengan nama Hitoshi Haruno,kakak laki-laki seorang 'Haruno Sakura'.#author ngarang.

Nah,pasti pada bingung dengan keadaan ini 'kan? Supaya tak bingung,mari kita baca flashbacknya.=)

flashback

*9 bulan yang lalu,Bulan Maret,musim semi

Sudah sebulan berlalu saat Sakura menceritakan semua tentang dirinya pada sahabat-sahabatnya. Seperti yang dikatakan mereka,mereka tak pernah meninggalkan Sakura. Justru mereka semakin dekat.

'Mengapa kau tak memberi tahu kami sebelumnya?'tanya Ino saat Sakura selesai bercerita.

'Haruskah?'tanya Sakura pelan.

'Tentu saja,BAKA!'seru Ino. Sakura terdiam.

'Sudahlah,Ino,'kata Kushina.

'Aku..kami,kasihan. Tidak. Bukan kasihan. Tapi kecewa. Kecewa,Sakura. Kecewa!'kata Ino.

Tak ada yang bersuara.

'Kalian tahu,aku memiliki alasan tak suka terikat,tak nyaman jika terlalu tahu,'kata Sakura.

'Kami tahu,'kata Temari.

'Mulailah untuk percaya,'kata Sai.

'Bagaimana pun mereka pasti menjaga perasaanmu,'kata Neji.

'Mereka,kami,sahabatmu,'kata Naruto.

'Selalu di sampingmu,'kata Shikamaru.

'Ingatlah selalu kata-kata itu,'kata mereka semua pada Sakura.

Ingatan tersebut terngiang jelas di kepala Sakura saat ini. Ia tengah duduk di meja belajarnya sambil memangku dagu. Ruangan yang remang-remang tersebut hanya diterangi cahaya bulan yang melewati jendela kamar yang terletak di lantai dua pada kediaman Uchiha ini.

Ia membuka laci mejanya dan mengambil sebuah botol kecil dan mulai mengeluarkan isinya. Beberapa kapsul. Obat. Ia meminumnya dengan setegak air.

Obat-obatan telah menemaninya 4 bulan terakir ini. Ia mulai berpikir kapan ini semua berakir.

Ia tengah duduk diambang jendela sekarang. Ia menyilakan kakinya dan menggunakan tembok sebagai sandaran kepala. Ia menatap langit. Langit malam yang gelap. Seperti hatinya kini. Hanya tampak bulan sabit yang menghias langit. Tiada bintang yang menemani. Hanya bulan seorang.#emang bulan orang?

Dengan perlahan namun pasti,cairan bening mulai jatuh dari kelopak mata seorang Sakura. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Ia menangis dalam diam. Seperti malam yang sunyi ini..

Esoknya..

*Sakura Gakuen,kelas IX

Suasana di kelas ini seperti biasa,ribut.

Sakura,kini tengah duduk terpangku dagu di bagian pojok kelasnya yang dekat menuju luar apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini ia menguncir rambutnya agak tinggi sehingga tak menutupi wajahnya.

Naruto,yang baru saja datang dan duduk di sebelahnya langsung menyapanya."Yo!Ohayou Sakura!"

Sakura menoleh."Hn,"gumamnya.

"Ohayou Sakura!"sapa kembaran Naruto,Kushina.

"Un,"jawab Sakura sekenanya dan mulai menatap ke luar jendela lagi. Si kembar saling bertatapan dan mengangkat bahu secara bersamaan pula dan duduk. Tempat duduk Kushina berada di depan Naruto dan di sebelahnya adalah Chouji,yang tengah makan keripik seperti biasa.

Teng...

Suara lonceng berbunyi. Para murid langsung menempati tempat duduk masing-masing.

"Eh!"seru Naruto. Ia melirik Sakura sebentar dan tersenyum jenaka.

"Saku,pinjam pr Kanji dong. Lupa buat ni,"katanya.

"Hah?"tanya Sakura heran saat menoleh pada Naruto.

"Hayo! Hitoshi Sensei 'kan killer!Haha..,"ledek Kushina ke arah Naruto.

"Iss..,"desis Naruto ngambek.

Sregg...

Suara pintu dibuka dan ditutup kembali.

"Ohayou Minna!"sapa eh,lebih tepatnya berteriak(?),seorang pria berumur sekitar 20 tahunan berpakaian rapi dan membawa beberapa buku pelajaran di satu tangannya. Namun wajahnya tampak masih seperti anak sekolahan SMA.

Ia dikenal sebagai guru Kanji yang baru,Hitoshi juga dikenal sebagai guru killer yang baik di belakang dan killer di juga suka memberi ujian mendadak.

"Ohayou Senpai!"seru seisi kelas setengah mengantuk.

...

Hening sebentar.

"Eoh! Ohayou Sensei! Sumimasen!"seru seisi kelas setelah sedetik.

"Haah...Apa saya terlihat seperti anak SMA,HAH?!"katanya setengah garang.

"I..'iie Sensei,"kata mereka pelan dan takut.

"Haah.. Sudahlah. Buka halaman 56. Baca 10 menit. Setelah itu saya uji,"katanya.

Beberapa murid mendesah lega dan sebagian mendesah lelah.

"No coment!"seru Hitoshi.

"Hai' Sensei,"kata mereka dan mulai mempelajari buku tersebut.

Hitoshi keluar dari kelas tersebut.

'Hm..Apa aku terlalu galak ya,pada mereka? Setiap aku masuk, pasti kelas hening dan suasananya sangat suram. Ah,tapi itu memang diharapkan semua guru 'kan? Tapi,kasihan juga mereka,'katanya dalam hati saat di luar kelas.

'Ah,aku harus berubah . . Berubah menjadi lebih galak lagi! Hahaha...,#ni orang emang uda sarap!'katanya dalam hati sambil tertawa tanpa suara,hanya membuka mulutnya saja.

"Hati-hati nanti masuk lalat,Senpai,"kata seorang siswi yang kebetulan lewat dan berlalu.

Seketika itu juga si 'Senpai' yang merasa itu langsung menutup berbalik dan memandang siswi berkucir dua tersebut.

"Anata! Michiko Maeda dari kelas VII! Kemari,"kata Hitoshi sambil berkacak pinggang ala model#plak.

Si siswi yang merasa namanya dipanggil langsung mendatangi 'Senpai' tersebut.

"Ne,Senpai?"katanya polos.

Hitoshi mendesah.

"Michiko Maeda,aku bukan Senpai-mu. Aku adalah Hitoshi. Haruno Hitoshi. Aku ini guru Kanji-MU,"katanya dengan penekanan dikata 'MU'. "Jadi,panggil aku Sensei,"katanya lembut penuh karisma(?).

"Eh ?Ne,Sensei,Sumimasen,"katanya sambil menunduk.

"Tak apa. ke kelasmu,"katanya.

"Hai', ,"katanya dan berlalu.

Author's pov

"Uih!Hitoshi Senp,eh Sensei ternyata bisa bicara begitu juga ternyata!"ujar Kiba *sok*syok yang melihat ke luar kelas dari jendela kaca kelas bersama Shikamaru dan Neji.

"Hahh..,"desah Shikamaru syok kembali duduk.

"Hn,"gumam Neji.

"Weh! Beneran ga ya tuh?"kata Kiba masi cengo.

"Iya kali,"kata Neji.

"Mimpi mungkin,"gumam Shikamaru masi nampak wajah oon+cengonya#geplak.

"Jangan percaya padanya,"kata Neji.

"Iya. Jangan tertipu dengan senyum palsu itu*Sai bersin*,"kata Kiba.

Yang lain mengangguk setuju.

Sregg...

"Wah,tak terasa sudah 10 menit berlalu. Dan sekarang ambil selembar kertas dan pena kalian lalu simpan buku kalian. SEKARANG!"kata Hitoshi setelah masuk ke ruang kelas dengan cepat. Bahkan author mesti nyatat di kertas dulu sebelum ngetik#ini maksudnya apa sih?

Dan dengan buru-buru mereka menyimpan buku,mengambil kertas dan pena mereka.

"Baiklah,number one!"kata Hitoshi memulai.

"..."

"Ka~nji~Oh~#nyanyi ala SHINee Juliette,"sandung Naruto false."Mengapa kau begi~tu ssu-sah!Oh~!#masi ala SHINee Juliette,"sambungnya masi false saat pelajaran kanji selesai dengan diakhiri dengan desahan peluh mereka dan gumaman tak jelas dari kelas tersebut.

Lalu,pelajaran pun diganti dengan matematika.#Naruto:Author sarap!Udah kanji,sekarang mate pulak!

Sreg..

"Ohayou!"sapa seorang guru wanita berambut emas kekuningan(?) berkuncir dua. Ia memakai pakaian terusan panjang tanpa lengan dan ada terpasang semacam karet di pinggang baju tersebut. Ia bernama Tsunade. Hahaha...(?)

"Ohayou,Sensei!"seru mereka semangat.

"Hum,buka halaman 57. Hari ini kita belajar pecahan aljabar,"kata Tsunade.

"Hm..,"gumamnya. Ia lalu mulai menuliskan beberapa pecahan aljabar pada papan tulis tersebut.

"Nah,begini begana bla bli blu blo begitu lalu la li lu le ma mi mu me ni la ma ta la..,"jelasnya.

"Mengerti?"tanya Tsunade.

"Mengerti!"seru mereka.

"Bagus. Buka halaman 59 dan kerjakan latihan tersebut .5 soal saja. Lalu kumpul di meja saya,kemudian kalian boleh istirahat,"kata Tsunade lalu berlalu dari kelas tersebut.

Para murid langsung kasak kusuk di depan maupun di belakang.

"Eh,ini bener ga?"

"Eh!Itu salah!Seharusnya begini!"

"Sok tahu!"

"Sibuk!"

"Hhh..."

"Ini gimana si ?Tadi aku ga ngerti."

"Payah!"

"Walah!"

Gedubrak plak pleng plong cling gebruk gedebuk prak prang!

Dan begitulah selanjutnya. Hanya Sakura dkk lah yang mengerjakan tugas mereka dengan baik,rapi,singkat,padat,dan ga jelas.

"Uchiha-chan,ini bagaimana?"tanya sosok seorang cowok comel dengan tampang imut berambut pirang sambil menaruh ujung penanya di bawah mulut.#kyaa comel bget!

Sakura menoleh."Noel?"herannya.

itu adalah Minamino Noel(bawa tokoh kmik lain- Mint Na Bokura).

"Hu'um,"manja Noel.

"Mana kembaranmu,Maria?"

"Lagi sibuk. Sibuk sama Sasa,"katanya.

"Oh. Kalau gitu kamu sini aja,"kata Naru.

"Un,"kata Noel dan duduk sama Naru.

"Ini begini begana bla ble blu blo la li lo ni ma mi mo na ni lu,mengerti?"kata Naruto.

"Oh! Ngerti!"kata Noel.

"Bagus! Ayo,buat,"kata Naruto.

"Hai'."

20 menit berlalu...

Plak prang cling bruk prak prek pleng cepak cepuk..

Kelas masi keadaan ribut.

Sakura dkk tengah keluar dari kantor guru saat Hitoshi memanggil Sakura.

"Uchiha Sakura dan Sasuke,pada pukul 16.00 nanti temui saya di sekolah,"katanya.

"Hai."

lalu Hitoshi berlalu.

Author's Pov

Hitoshi pun berlalu dari hadapan mereka.

"Hayo,kenapa tuh dipanggil~,"kata Naruto dengan suara menggoda(?).

"Jangan-jangan nilai Kanji kalian jeblok ya?"kata Sai.

Jtak!

Sebuah jitakan mendarat di kepala Sai dari Sasuke.

"Ittai,"ringisnya pelan.

"Tak mungkin. Kami 'kan pandai,"pe-de Sasuke.

"Iya deh,"kata yang lain.

"Nah,mau ke mana?"tanya Hinata.

"Kantin?"usul Ino.

"Yuk!"seru yang lain minus Sakura. Ia hanya tersenyum.

*kantin*

Mereka duduk di sebuah meja yang cukup panjang.

Kushina-Hinata-Sakura-Tenten-Temari-Ino duduk di satu sisi sedang Naruto-Sasuke-Neji-Shikamaru-Sai duduk di sisi lain.

"Mau pesan apa nih?"tanya Temari.

"Ramen!"seru duo Uzumaki.

"He?Seleranya sama saja,"kata Neji.

"Biarin!Wek!"kata mereka kmpak lagi.

"Namanya juga kembar,"kata Tenten.

"Betul itu,"kata Sai.

"Aku dan Sasuke kembar,tapi selera kami tak sama,"kata Sakura.

"Betul itu!Hahaha..,"kata Sai lagi.

Mereka menoleh padanya.

"Dia sudah gila,"kata Ino.

"Wajar sajalah!"katanya lagi.

"Kau kenapa Sai?"tanya Shikamaru.

"Tenang !"kata Sai lagi.

Sai menoleh pada teman2nya yang tengah melihatnya dengan tatapan 'dia memang sudah tak waras'.

"Apa?"tanya Sai dengan watadosnya.

"Kau sedang apa sih?"tanya Temari.

"Menelepon?"jawabnya ragu.

"Hn,"gumam Sasuke.

"Oh,"gumam yang lain.

"Mau pesan apa jadinya?"tanya Sakura.

"Ramen dua!"seru duo Uzumaki lagi.

"Aburame,"kata Shikamaru malas.

"Di sini tak ada aburame tau,"kata Temari.

"Aku bakso kuah dan teh dingin saja,"kata Sakura.

"Idem,"kata Sasuke.

"Eh,aku juga,"kata yang lain minus duo Uzumaki yang tengah bertos ria.

15 menit kemudian..

"Masi laper.."kata Naruto setelah mereka menghabiskan makanan mereka.

"Pesan saja lagi,"kata Hinata.

"Ah..uangku habis,"katanya sambil melirik Kushina.

"Apa?"katanya.

Naruto memainkan alisnya.

"Tidak,"kata Kushina seolah mengerti maksud Naruto.

"Kushina,ayolah!"pinta Naruto.

"Tidak tidak,tetap tidak!"

"Nanti kuberi permen deh!"

"Kau pikir aku anak kecil?"

"Kubelikan es krim stawberry yang banyak deh!"

"Benar?"

"Suer deh!"

"baiklah!"

XxX

Author's Pov

*Cafe mini in Park

Hitoshi tengah berpangku dagu menunggu Sakura dan Sasuke di sebuah sudut kursi cafe. ia tengah melamun. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Konnichiwa,Sensei..!"sapa dua orang dari samping Hitoshi. Mereka adalah Sakura dan Sasuke. Dan di belakang mereka ada Mikoto yang tengah tersenyum.

"Oh,ya. Silakan duduk,"kata Hitoshi. Ia membenarkan sikap duduknya. Ketiga orang itu duduk di depan Hitoshi.

"Permisi, mau pesan apa?"tanya seorang waitress.

"Eh? Teh dingin saja,"kata Sakura.

"Idem,"kata Sasuke.

"Kopi hangat saja,"kata Mikoto.

"Sensei?"tanya Sakura.

"Eh.. Kopi saja,"katanya.

lalu waitress itu pun pergi.

"Nah, ada apa, Sensei?"tanya Sakura penasaran.

Saat Hitoshi hendak menjawab, langsung dipotong oleh Mikoto. Katanya,"Tunggu, Hitoshi. Nanti saja."

"Eh? Okaa-san kenal dengan Hitoshi Senpa.. eh Sensei?"tanya Sakura.

"Tentu saja,"jawab Sasuke.

"Eh?"bingung Sakura.

"Sakura, kau tak tahu kan, kenapa kita dipanggil di sini? Itu karna kau. Kami ingin menceritakan semuanya padamu.."kata Mikoto.

"Maksudnya?"

"Dengar. Sebenarnya kamu bukan saudara kembar Sasuke atau pun keturunan Uchiha,"kata Hitoshi.

"Sebenarna kau adalah adik dari gurumu ini, Hitoshi Haruno. Kamu selama ini diasuh kami karena orang tuamu menitipkanmu pada kami saat kau masih sangat kecil. Makanya kami memberitahu padamu bahwa kamu saudara kembar Sasuke,"jelas Mikoto.

"Hah?"tanya Sakura linglung. Ia bingung dengan semua ini.

"Kesimpulannya adalah, kau bukan saudara kembarku dan bukan keturunan Uchiha. Kau adalah adik dari Hitoshi Sensei dan orang tuamu sebenarnya sudah meninggal karena waktu kau kecil keluargamu diincar oleh sekelompok orang jahat sehingga kau dititipkan di sini,"kata Sasuke.

"Apa?"tanyanya."Jadi, selama ini aku hanya anak angkat?"

"Tidak. Tidak seperti itu juga,"kata Hitoshi.

"Waktu itu keluarga kita sedang diancam bahaya. Karena tak ingin kau terluka, maka Ibu menitipkanmu pada keluarga Uchiha ini. Karena keluarga Uchiha yang dekat dengan keluarga kita adalah Mikoto-san,"kata Hitoshi.

"A.. aku mengerti,"kata Sakura."Jadi, seperti itu. Pantas saja."

"Apanya?"tanya Mikoto.

flashback

Sakura sedang membereskan ruang keluarganya(Uchiha). Ia tengah menyusun album-album foto ke dalam rak album.

Prak...

Salah satu album itu terjatuh dan terbuka beberapa lembar.

Sakura segera mengambil album tersebut dan duduk di sebuah kursi.

Ia membolak-balik halaman album foto itu. Yang ia temukan adalah foto keluarga Uchiha. Ayahnya, Mikoto, Sasuke waktu masih bayi, dan Itachi.

'Mengapa fotoku tak ada?'tanyanya dalam hati.

"Sakura! Waktunya minum teh!" seru Sasuke.

"Eh? Ya!"

end of flashback

"Kami tak mirip. Banyak perbedaan dan tak segolongan. Selalu bertentangan,"ujar Sakura.

"Ya..."kata Sasuke.

"Dari awal kau sudah tahu. Tapi mengapa kau tak memberitahuku?"tanya Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Eh? Tidak. Aku juga baru tahu beberapa hari yang lalu,"jawab Sasuke.

"Oh.."

"Jadi kau sudah mengerti 'kan?"tanya Hitoshi.

Sakura mengangguk.

"Kamu boleh memutuskan sendiri. Mau tinggal bersamaku atau di keluarga Uchiha,"ujar Hitoshi.

"Untuk sementara, biarkan aku berada di keluarga Uchiha untuk membereskan barang-barangku."

"Jangan memaksakan diri,"ujar Mikoto.

"Aku mengerti..."

Brukk...

Sakura terjatuh.

"Sakura..!"seru mereka kompak.

Xxx

2 hari kemudian

Semua tengah berkerumun di tengah lapangan yang cukup luas. Berkabung dengan memakai pakaian serba hitam. Masing-masing orang yang berada di sana menaruh bunga mawar putih dan lili di atas sebuah peti kaca yang indah.

Di dalamnya, terbaringlah sosok seorang gadis berambut pink dan dikenal namanya dengan seorang Haruno Sakura. Ia terbaring dengan seulas senyum tipis yang terurai setelah mengucapkan kata-kata terakhirnya...

_'Aku bahagia untuk selamanya. Begitu juga dengan kalian..'_

Xxx

-End-

Uahh! Pasti aneh sangat! Gaje sangat! Dan lain-lain.!

Yah.. apa boleh buat. Aku ga ada ide lagi sih.. =="

Ini adalah ficku tahun lalu - Sudah lama banget ya.. =)

Ngomong-ngomong, ini fic pertamaku di sini... ^^

Mind to Review? =3


End file.
